FE 29
6:14:51 PM DM: So! You guys were getting ready to accompany a hoard back to the Dragon Isles. A hoard belonging to a dragon named Galis, found in a shipwreck near Song's Heart. 6:16:24 PM *** Kite is bringing her cat, but not her men! *** 6:16:54 PM *** Ander has done laundry and is bringing a new training workout plan. *** 6:19:46 PM DM: You got some tips on navigating the place socially from Anya, and you were warned about Galis. 6:20:22 PM *** Kite has packed and visited her closest people. *** 6:21:45 PM DM: Visited them not packed them. 6:21:52 PM Kite: ((Right!)) 6:22:01 PM *** Kite didn't pack her cat, either. *** 6:22:30 PM DM: There was a brief moment when it was consirded that maybe you should crate Murr, but... um. Displacer beast. 6:22:59 PM Ander: "It would be kind of pointless." 6:23:01 PM *** Kite was somewhat sarcastic about that. *** 6:23:49 PM Ander: ((It is hard to tell with her/him)) 6:24:56 PM *** Kite is quite inscrutable, and not on purpose! *** 6:25:53 PM DM: You were each given 300 gold a piece that you can use for outfitting if you wanted to get anything before you wanted. 6:27:01 PM Ander: ((I really need to be doing a better job keeping track of the party gold)) 6:28:13 PM DM: Is there anything you wanted to do/get before you go? 6:29:05 PM Ander: ((I assume the ship provides food, right?)) 6:29:58 PM *** Kite got a sword and some cat supplies. *** 6:30:39 PM *** Ander might look for a Dragon Isle outfit, something that indicates "strength" as explained to him. *** 6:31:47 PM DM: Swords are easy, and yes, the ship will be providing meals. It's something of a luxury cruise. 6:32:09 PM *** Kite brings a book or two, then. *** 6:32:28 PM Ander: "...you assume we'll have time to read?" 6:33:12 PM DM: The trip will be three days. 6:33:16 PM Ander: "Given our luck, the ship's gonna get attacked by demons, or something." 6:33:41 PM Ander: ((This is Ander talking to Kite. Not me talking out of game.)) 6:35:01 PM Kite: Probably. 6:35:15 PM Kite: However, in the event that it is not, I would like to have reading material at hand. 6:36:55 PM *** Ander is good with Skara. *** 6:49:45 PM DM: So! A day or so later, you're ready to depart on the Bright Wing, a luxury airship. It looks like a large sailing ship, really, stylized with lots of wing and dragon motifs. The way this type of airship works is that the hull is enchanted, and the ship is propelled by the wind using specially designed sails, so it really seems like a flying ship. 6:51:33 PM Ander: "...this thing flies?" 6:51:50 PM DM: And yes, it is sitting on the water right now. 6:52:01 PM Kite: I am very much looking forward to this. 6:52:07 PM Ander: "...I figured it'd have like...wings or something." 6:52:17 PM Kite: I do not think wings could provide enough lift. 6:53:14 PM Ander: "...ok, whatever. The dragon on it looks cool." 6:53:30 PM Kite: I would like to meet another dragon. 6:53:49 PM Ander: "I get the feeling we're gonna get the chance." 6:53:49 PM DM: Canto is there to see you off. "You're going to the right place." 6:54:18 PM Ander: "Hold onto your hat Daneel. Don't wanna lose it." 6:56:55 PM DM: There are a lot of well to do people getting aboard. Murr is at Kite's feet, tendril messing with the collar he had to wear to meet some of the animal regulations on the ship. It looks very handsome, but he doesn't like it all that much. 6:57:33 PM Kite: No, Murr. Leave the collar alone. 6:57:39 PM Kite: It will identify you and keep you safe. 6:58:14 PM Ander: "I get how he feels." 6:59:11 PM Ander: "Wearing shit not really for you is uncomfortable." 6:59:37 PM Kite: … a problem I do not frequently have. 7:00:29 PM Ander: "I am aware. So, we'll see you when we get back, Canto. Try not to get into too much trouble without us." 7:02:04 PM DM: We'll hold down the fort. Good luck. 7:02:12 PM | Edited 7:02:26 PM DM: He waves, and you board! 7:02:29 PM *** Kite also waves. And tells him to keep her menfolk safe. *** 7:03:05 PM Ander: ((Is she actually calling them her menfolk?)) 7:03:57 PM Kite: ((No.)) 7:04:22 PM Ander: ((Ok, Ander was about to say something. :P )) 7:05:26 PM Kite: ((She'd call them by name. They're still pretty undefined other than "dating.")) 7:07:34 PM DM: You get on board. Deckhands scurry about working the rigging and a couple of druids take position up on the poop deck, starting to conjure up the winds that will take the ship out to sea. 7:08:29 PM *** Ander looks around, taking things in...and adjusting a bra strap. He was not kidding about relating to Murr in that moment. *** 7:09:06 PM *** Daneel will make sure his hat is securely on his head. *** 7:09:58 PM Ander: "...I wonder if we can get in one of those things up on the sails. See everything take off from the highest point." 7:10:39 PM Daneel: I am pretty sure that is just for crew. 7:10:55 PM Kite: Crow's nest. 7:11:16 PM Ander: "Right, crow's nest." 7:11:32 PM Kite: … I am more concerned with keeping my cat out of trouble. 7:12:19 PM Ander: "You're the one who wanted to keep a displacer beast. You had to know it'd be hard to keep track of him." 7:13:03 PM Kite: Normally I do not have to be concerned about people mistaking him for a wild animal. 7:13:44 PM Ander: "We need to get some stuff he can't poof through or out of." 7:14:31 PM Ander: "Well, I'm gonna find the best place to view take off from. I wanna see it when it happens." 7:14:52 PM Kite: Agreed. 7:16:04 PM Ander: "Then we should probably get the layout of where the hoard's being kept. Know how to defend it when we have to." 7:16:39 PM Daneel: Or we could just expect that the security on board will do their job. 7:16:50 PM Kite: I do not feel that is realistic. 7:17:01 PM Ander: "Me neither." 7:17:44 PM DM: So you can stay up on the deck, or be shown to your rooms! Up to you. The ship is sailing out of the harbor now. 7:18:12 PM Ander: ((I vote deck! I wanna see take off!)) 7:18:24 PM *** Ander watches take off in awe. *** 7:18:58 PM *** Daneel will stay on the deck as well. *** 7:19:07 PM *** Kite wants to go with the deck too. *** 7:21:13 PM Ander: "Whoa...ok, this is pretty cool!" 7:21:42 PM Kite: I am extremely fond of ships. 7:22:05 PM Ander: "First time on one for me. Let alone one that flies!" 7:23:24 PM Ander: ((...did it take off, actually. I see now it just says it left the harbor, I don't know if we're flying or not.)) 7:24:48 PM DM: Hasn't taken off yet, no! Right now it's still a boring ocean boat. The deckhands scurry about and let out some of the larger, stranger sails. The railings are mobbed right now, lots of passengers here to watch the thing take off. 7:25:49 PM *** Kite does not forget to keep an eye on naughtycat. *** 7:26:02 PM *** Ander is muscling his way to still see. *** 7:27:55 PM DM: Murr is sticking close to Kite! He might be a little cowed by the press of people. 7:28:58 PM Ander: "HEY! Watch it! Comin' through!" 7:30:02 PM *** Kite pets her kitty a little bit. *** 7:31:39 PM Ander: ((Once the ship takes flight, Ander'll check out the rooms.)) 7:32:39 PM DM: Once the ship gets a good head of speed, there's a lurching and a creaking as the ship leaves the surface of the water and rises. And rises. And rises. 7:32:44 PM DM: There's quite a breeze now. 7:32:54 PM DM: Daneel! Dex save. 7:33:13 PM Ander: ((And here we say goodbye to Daneel's hat)) 7:33:24 PM Daneel: ((5)) 7:33:35 PM Ander: ((Can I attempt to save it?)) 7:34:12 PM Kite: ((Murr and I too!)) 7:35:00 PM *** Daneel will summon a mage hand to try and catch it as well. *** 7:37:24 PM DM: Yep. everyone who wants to try and ctach it, make a dex check. 7:37:37 PM Ander: ((24)) 7:38:05 PM Kite: ((11. I don't know what Murr's scores are!)) 7:41:21 PM DM: Ander catches the hat! 7:41:42 PM DM: Like, instantly, like she was expecting it. 7:42:03 PM *** Ander puts on the hat. It's a little big on her, as she has no hair. *** 7:42:12 PM Ander: "What'cha think?" 7:43:38 PM Daneel: looks good, we shoulkd stop by a haerdashers for you when we get to the dragon isles 7:44:04 PM DM: Roll a reflex save, Ander. 7:44:19 PM Kite: I feel it fits Daneel better. 7:44:21 PM Ander: ((I assumed you meant Dex save. Another 24)) 7:45:57 PM DM: Yeah, it really does fit Daneel better, and you're able to stop it from flying off your head. 7:46:14 PM DM: Everyone give me another set of dex checks. 7:46:35 PM Ander: ((15)) 7:46:38 PM Kite: ((16!)) 7:46:50 PM Kite: I am going to miss Barrad and Cedric. And my mother and Kysthic. 7:46:51 PM Daneel: ((21)) 7:47:23 PM Ander: "I don't think hats are my thing, actually. I'll give it back when we're below deck and I can trust you again." 7:48:30 PM *** Daneel will look at Ander and cast disguise self to make an illusion hat appear on his head. *** 7:49:01 PM *** Ander smirks at him. *** 7:49:45 PM DM: As you're talking about hats, another hat just kind of blows through your group, which Murr pounces, pinning the thing the deck. 7:50:23 PM DM: It's a very broadbrimmed hat with an impressive plume and folded on one side. 7:50:30 PM Ander: "Whoa! Good catch Murr." 7:50:43 PM *** Ander will try and wrestle it away from Murr. *** 7:51:50 PM Kite: Good kitty. Good. 7:51:58 PM DM: Murr is not giving it up! 7:52:01 PM *** Kite pats Murr, trying to distract him from Ander! *** 7:52:19 PM Ander: ((8 on a str check, if that helps.)) 7:52:37 PM Ander: "Murr. Murr! Give...it...Grrr, bad cat!" 7:53:43 PM Kite: Naughty cat, naughty. 7:54:12 PM DM: Yeah, Murr's not giving it up, this is a fun game and that feather is his. 7:54:34 PM DM: Voice: Oh, you caught my hat! Thank you! 7:55:59 PM DM: An elven woman comes along, and she is basically dressed as dashing as fuck. Rakish leathers, even a scarf dramatically blowing in the wind! She has copper skin and her long hair is arranged into wind-friendly but still impressively arranged braids. 7:56:43 PM Ander: "Yeah. We'd love to give it back, but our cat's kind of decided it's his now." 7:57:06 PM Kite: He is a very naughty cat sometimes, unfortunately. 7:57:19 PM *** Kite tries her secret weapon: leftover bacon! *** 7:58:17 PM DM: Murr eyes the bacon, mouth full of a fluffy, colorful feather. 7:59:03 PM *** Kite wafts it in front of his nose. *** 7:59:08 PM Kite: Murr. Bacon. 8:01:13 PM DM: Murr drops the hat, and goes for the bacon! 8:01:36 PM *** Ander yanks it away and gives it to the lady. "Uh...pretty sure the cat hair will wash out. ...sorry." *** 8:02:11 PM DM: She smiles. She has an impressive looking rapier at her side. "Is that a displacer beast?!" 8:02:13 PM Kite: Good Murr. Good. 8:02:19 PM Kite: Yes. His name is Murr. 8:02:20 PM DM: She's not scared, just fascinated and excited! 8:02:42 PM Kite: The sound he makes when he purrs. I am Kite, these are Ander and Daneel. 8:02:58 PM *** Ander bows. "Song's grace." *** 8:03:37 PM DM: She bows with a flourish. "I'm Delaryn Oakshadow!" 8:03:48 PM Ander: "...where'd you get that sword? It's...wow." 8:08:22 PM DM: She smiles. "I wrested it from a stone in a haunted glade, surrounded by undead dryads!" 8:08:47 PM Kite: That sounds impressive. 8:08:53 PM Ander: "......uh huh. And I got mine from a fey being who lives in a lake." 8:08:55 PM Kite: Mine was a gift. 8:09:17 PM DM: She looks at Kite's rapier. "Oh, that's beautiful!" 8:10:13 PM *** Kite remembers to smile, and does so! *** 8:10:36 PM Ander: ((15 insight on her, both for her story and to get a feel of her character)) 8:11:07 PM Kite: ((Only 11 for me! But good idea.)) 8:13:01 PM Ander: "...does it have a name? Your rapier, that is?" 8:13:17 PM Kite: Perhaps... Albert? Wilhelm? 8:13:31 PM Ander: "Wilhelm?" 8:13:46 PM Kite: It looks like a Wilhelm. 8:14:19 PM DM: She looks at her sword, thoughtfully. "Should it? I didn't know that was required. Wilhelm it is!" 8:15:20 PM Ander: "Where I am from, weapons have names. It's important. It's how they will be remembered when the legends of you are told later." 8:15:26 PM Kite: I do not think it is required so much as in some locations and cultures, customary. 8:16:15 PM Ander: "...what she said." 8:17:57 PM Kite: Mine is Swordy McSwordface. 8:18:43 PM Daneel: I dont have a sword ...I guess I could name my hat. 8:20:31 PM Kite: … Gwendolyn? 8:20:44 PM Ander: "Your hat does kind of feel like a Gwen." 8:21:07 PM DM: Dela moves over to the railing, and looks over. ".... have you ever been to the Dragon Isles before?" 8:21:10 PM *** Kite and Janis should get together and name all the things. *** 8:21:22 PM Kite: No. I am looking forward to it. Have you? 8:22:28 PM *** Daneel will try to grab his hat back from Ander. *** 8:22:52 PM Ander: ((Please make him roll dex against me. This'll be hilarious.)) 8:23:01 PM Ander: "This a return trip for you?" 8:23:25 PM DM: Dela smiles and shakes her head. "I'm so excited.... And the sea is so beautiful too. think we'll get attacked by pirates?" 8:23:32 PM DM: She says this excitedly. 8:23:35 PM Kite: I hope not. 8:23:40 PM Ander: "I hope so!" 8:23:48 PM DM: Make a contested roll, Ander and Daneel. 8:24:12 PM Ander: ((OH MAN!)) 8:24:53 PM Daneel: (( 9)) 8:25:00 PM Ander: ((8)) 8:25:27 PM Kite: ((Daneel has the weirdest luck.)) 8:25:56 PM Ander: ((Technically, I'd have a 10, but I assume it's a check, not a save, so I don't get prof.)) 8:28:58 PM DM: Yep, it's a check! Daneel manages to snatch it back! 8:29:34 PM *** Daneel stows his hat in his bag leaving the illusion hat still up. *** 8:30:27 PM Daneel: Thank you Ander. 8:30:52 PM Kite: … by all accounts pirates are unpleasant. I am not sure why you would want to meet one. 8:31:12 PM Kite: ((Now Kite has to get a pirate boyfriend.)) 8:31:36 PM DM: Dela: Because it would be exciting! 8:31:37 PM Ander: "I haven't had a good fight since the FFA. Or even a bad fight." 8:31:48 PM DM: Dela: FFA? 8:31:58 PM Ander: "I'm doing all this training with Anya and all it's helping me do is catch hats." 8:32:22 PM Ander: "Free For All. It was the last event at the arena before the big monster thing showed up." 8:32:30 PM Ander: "A few people died, it was a whole thing." 8:33:29 PM DM: Dela: Oh! I heard about the Arena. I only was just passing through Song's Heart to, well, here. 8:34:14 PM Ander: "Yeah, since then it's closed down and I...kind of don't have my thing anymore." 8:34:24 PM Kite: I am sure it will reopen. 8:34:43 PM Daneel: And maybe there will be something in the dragon isles. 8:35:17 PM Ander: "I hope so." 8:35:49 PM DM: Dela: Oooooh! Well. I was about to explore the ship, do you want to join me? 8:36:37 PM Ander: "...I have nothing better to do, so sure." 8:36:51 PM Kite: I will come too. 8:37:00 PM Kite: … Murr will still need exercise aboard the ship. 8:37:18 PM *** Kite eyes her cat. *** 8:37:23 PM Ander: "Just make sure he stays close." 8:38:43 PM | Edited 8:39:51 PM Kite: … you are familiar with displacer beasts, correct? 8:38:45 PM DM: She smiles. "I read that they have a small gymnasium! And a library. And a theater, and a dining hall, and..." 8:39:18 PM Ander: "That's...a lot." 8:39:24 PM Ander: "How big is this ship?" 8:40:06 PM Kite: Very. 8:40:13 PM Kite: It has several smaller dining rooms as well. 8:40:19 PM DM: Dela: huge! Bigger on the inside, I understand, using some weird magics and some tricks with demi-planes. 8:40:43 PM DM: Dela: No expense was spared. 8:41:13 PM Kite: ((And we all know how well that went for John Hammond.)) 8:41:24 PM Ander: ((I was about to say)) 8:41:42 PM Ander: "...Song's grace, how much do you think this Isk guy is paying to bring us here." 8:42:04 PM Kite: I hope he does not want anything inappropriate in return. 8:42:21 PM *** Ander turns beet red. "Really, Kite?" *** 8:42:41 PM Kite: … it has not been unheard of in diplomatic circles. 8:43:00 PM Ander: "I like to think Canto wouldn't whore us out like that." 8:43:26 PM DM: Dela giggles. "And here I was just about to ask what was bringing you to the isles..." 8:43:32 PM Kite: He would not. 8:44:02 PM DM: She stops before a set of doubledoors. "Oh! Here's my room number." She opens it up into... what can only be described as opulent chambers. 8:44:15 PM Ander: "...whoa." 8:44:20 PM Kite: However, misunderstandings can... occur. 8:44:33 PM *** Kite grabs her cat to try to prevent him from running in and getting hair and possibly hairballs everywhere. *** 8:45:16 PM | Edited 8:45:37 PM DM: There's a crystal chandelier, and a huge four poster bed. There's a 'floof' and Murr vanishes from Kite's side, and there's now a Murr shaped form under the lavish covers of the bed, squirming about. 8:45:33 PM Kite: Bad Murr! Bad. 8:45:47 PM *** Ander chases after him. "Murr! No!" *** 8:45:50 PM Kite: … I apologize on behalf of my cat. He is somewhat... difficult to contain. 8:46:44 PM *** Ander tries to wrestle him out of the bed. *** 8:47:22 PM DM: Dela laughs! "It's all right. He'll probably enjoy the bed far more than I would." 8:47:49 PM *** Kite brings out another piece of bacon. *** 8:47:59 PM Kite: At this rate we will have to stop in the kitchen for additional bacon. 8:48:22 PM DM: He's purring loudly under the covers. 8:48:32 PM Ander: "So...grr...gonna go out on a limb here. Do most folk call you Lady Oakshadow, by any chance?" 8:49:05 PM DM: Dela: Yes, but please don't. 8:49:12 PM DM: Dela: Just call me Dela. 8:49:26 PM Ander: "...ok. Dela then." 8:49:31 PM Kite: I do not believe we have titles. 8:50:20 PM Ander: ".........yeah...nope." 8:50:22 PM Kite: … technically mine is Sister. 8:51:52 PM Daneel: ...I dont have any titles...might have claimed to have one or two in the past but nevermind that. 8:52:11 PM Daneel: We were going to check on the defense right? 8:53:09 PM Ander: "...yeah, we should probably do that." 8:54:04 PM DM: Dela: Defense? Can I help? 8:54:33 PM Kite: Certainly. 8:54:36 PM Kite: We are concerned about pirates. 8:54:56 PM DM: Dela: Brilliant! What are we defending? 8:55:01 PM Kite: The ship. 8:55:24 PM Ander: "...yeah." 8:56:13 PM DM: Dela: You're not guards, though. 8:57:24 PM Kite: No. 8:57:28 PM Kite: I am a paladin of the Song. 8:57:37 PM Ander: "We're kind of...special guards." 8:57:59 PM DM: Dela: If you don't want to tell me, that's okay, just let me know so I'll know to stop poking. 8:58:14 PM Ander: "We don't want to tell you." 8:58:20 PM Ander: "No offense." 8:58:51 PM DM: Dela: That's fine! I'll still help. Are you adventurers? 8:59:08 PM Ander: "Pretty much." 8:59:18 PM Ander: "Thanks." 8:59:42 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:00:07 PM DM: Dela: What's the most amazing thing you've seen! 9:00:18 PM *** Daneel will put his hat back on. *** 9:00:31 PM Ander: "Three faced demon god thing. Hands down." 9:01:14 PM Daneel: You saw that I might have to go for the giant chain portal worm. 9:01:32 PM Kite: Six lemons grown into a single mutant lemon. 9:02:08 PM Daneel: Or the time I spent six hours as a blue sheep. 9:02:28 PM DM: She sighs wistfully. "Demon gods, portal worms, mutant lemons... I want to be an adventurer so badly." 9:02:48 PM Kite: That was at home. However, we have all been turned into rats except for Ander. 9:02:51 PM Ander: "You do not want to meet a demon god, trust me." 9:03:07 PM Ander: "...that's true. I'm the only one to have never been a rat." 9:03:17 PM Ander: "Even Kite's boyfriends have both been rats." 9:03:40 PM DM: She smiles. "Who hasn't! Well, you, I guess." 9:04:12 PM Ander: "Yep. Gonna stay that way, too. I have no intention of getting any smaller than I am currently." 9:04:23 PM Kite: Cedric has been many animals. 9:04:47 PM DM: Dela: That your boyfriend? 9:04:53 PM Kite: One of them. 9:05:41 PM DM: You guys have moved on from her room. Murr was quite insistent on staying in her bed, and she was content to let him stay. 9:06:07 PM *** Kite leaves him there but makes sure the door is locked.... not that that will help. *** 9:06:50 PM Ander: "So, are you traveling to islands for family stuff or just taking a vacation?" 9:09:07 PM DM: Dela: Mmmm, Vacation. 9:09:30 PM DM: You guys find your rooms! Still very nice, but not opulent like Dela's room. 9:09:48 PM Ander: "Wow, separate rooms this time. Shwanky." 9:10:04 PM Kite: … I am not used to this level of... luxury, I suppose? 9:11:25 PM Ander: "It's kinda nice, though." 9:11:52 PM *** Kite almost says something, thinks better of it, and doesn't. *** 9:12:15 PM Daneel: It does make you wonder when the other shoe is going to drop though. 9:12:52 PM Ander: "You mean like when we find out the dragon putting up for all this is gonna capture us and make us all his dinner or something?" 9:13:18 PM Kite: I do not think he has that sort of reputation. 9:13:54 PM Ander: "Well, this Isk guy doesn't. The other guy apparently kinda does." 9:14:09 PM DM: Dela: Dragons don't like eating people unless it's religious or to make a point. 9:14:17 PM DM: Kite, gimme a perception check. 9:14:36 PM Kite: ((16!)) 9:14:44 PM Ander: "...crap, was that racist? Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be racist." 9:15:20 PM | Edited 9:15:34 PM DM: Dela: Mmm. Dragons can be a bit prickly! 9:15:53 PM Ander: "Yeah, my mentor's a dragon. She's...not the easiest going person in the world." 9:16:01 PM Ander: "...she's badass though." 9:17:19 PM Kite: Are you from Erelayn? 9:17:36 PM DM: You tour the ship! It's pretty big. She nods. "Aye! That's where all my family's from." 9:17:52 PM Ander: "...what's that mean?" 9:18:37 PM DM: Erelayn Is one of the pronvinces of the Empire. Elven dominant , with heavy fey roots. 9:19:19 PM Kite: Answorn is from Erelayn. … please do not duel us. 9:19:37 PM Ander: "...wait, what now?" 9:19:47 PM DM: Dela: Oh! I wouldn't. 9:19:51 PM DM: Dela: I have no reason to. 9:20:05 PM Ander: "Duel means fight! We could fight! Can you fight?" 9:20:18 PM Kite: ... I have already been challenged once. 9:20:30 PM Ander: "You were?" 9:20:36 PM DM: Dela: Oh, we could for fun, if you wanted! But I know what she means. There's lot of dueling and challenges and stupid ritualized nonsense at home. 9:21:00 PM Ander: "...so...like...honor fights?" 9:21:25 PM Kite: Yes. We were on a date and someone fired an arrow at me. 9:21:36 PM Ander: "...what?!?" 9:21:45 PM Ander: "I miss all the good shit!" 9:22:06 PM Kite: Perhaps you should date more? 9:22:22 PM Ander: "................................!" 9:22:46 PM DM: Dela: Date someone from Erelayn. Courtships can get downright bloody. 9:22:51 PM DM: She makes a face. 9:23:28 PM Kite: We are not exclusive. Whoever did this was attempting to force him to date them. And made him significantly uncomfortable in the process. 9:24:00 PM Ander: "Whoa. I did not know Answorn was this big a catch." 9:24:14 PM Ander: "This is a thing that goes down in Erelayn?" 9:24:25 PM DM: Dela: Constantly. 9:24:44 PM Kite: He is not a fish, he is a person. ... well. He is not typically a fish, nor have I ever seen him as a fish, it is quite likely he could become a fish if desired. But still a person. 9:25:12 PM DM: Dela: Right!? They treat you like you're just a thing, a prize. 9:26:10 PM Kite: I was extremely aggravated. 9:26:19 PM Kite: ... I am still extremely aggravated. 9:26:19 PM Ander: "...yeah, my people do honor fights, but not...like...for hook ups." 9:26:35 PM Kite: We are dating. It is not a "hook up." 9:27:13 PM Ander: "...well, there was this one couple where the wife didn't marry the guy until he beat her in combat, but I think that was more of a foreplay thing. The elders were really pissed it took them that long to settle it." 9:28:00 PM Ander: "...sorry, wrong kind of hook up. I mean, you don't typically marry a dude cause he beat another dude in a fight." 9:28:36 PM Kite: No. Fighting skill is not indicative of long-term compatibility. 9:28:56 PM DM: Dela: It's not the having, it's the getting. 9:29:44 PM Kite: ... I did rescue Barrad from a diamondine prison in another dimension. 9:30:15 PM Ander: "That one I was there for. That's kind of where I met the demon god." 9:30:32 PM DM: Gimme a perception roll! 9:30:50 PM Ander: ((Nat 20. 22)) 9:31:03 PM Kite: ((20.)) 9:31:17 PM Daneel: (( ... 5)) 9:33:18 PM Kite: ((BOBA FETT? BOBA FETT? WHERE?)) 9:33:30 PM Ander: (( :D )) 9:34:42 PM DM: So you guys are walking down the hall way, wooden and lined with doors. Each door is ten feet part, and both kite and Ander suddenly notice a door to your left where their shouldn't be one. This door is of different make than the rest, and is between two normal doors. 9:35:15 PM Ander: "...that's interesting." 9:35:19 PM Kite: Why is there a door there? 9:35:30 PM *** Ander tries to open it. *** 9:36:11 PM DM: This is not the first time you guys have found a door where it doesn't seem to belong. 9:37:01 PM Kite: ... if that is a door to the otherworld I am not sure we should attempt to open it, Ander. 9:37:28 PM Ander: "If it's a door to the otherworld I'd rather know now than be surprised later." 9:38:39 PM DM: Dela: Oooh. 9:38:54 PM *** Ander ignores them and still tries to open it. *** 9:39:04 PM DM: It opens right up! 9:39:26 PM DM: Ander, give me a strength saving throw. 9:39:45 PM Ander: ((...uh oh...9)) 9:40:57 PM DM: So! You guys watch as crystalline tentacles crab Ander and pull her in! The door slams behind her. As you're processing this, give me perception checks, Daneel and Kite. 9:41:20 PM Kite: ((4!)) 9:41:21 PM Kite: Ander! 9:41:57 PM Daneel: ((9)) 9:42:17 PM *** Daneel will try to open the door. *** 9:42:32 PM DM: As Daneel is doing this, he's shot with an arrow. 9:43:09 PM DM: 4 damage. 9:43:57 PM *** Kite helps! Or tries to. *** 9:44:47 PM DM: You guys notice that you're flanked on either side of the hallway, by armored elves, one of who has a shorbow that he just shot dAneel with. 9:45:18 PM Kite: Please stop shooting! 9:46:24 PM DM: Dela draws her rapier, and one of the elves, a man with a scar over his eye and an eyepatch, steps forward. My apologies. My boys here are a bit... ancy to take this kinslayer back into custody. 9:46:59 PM Kite: Excuse me? 9:47:41 PM DM: He indicates Dela, who growls at him. "You two can go, if you want, and leave her to us. 9:47:50 PM DM: Dela: I'm not going back. 9:47:53 PM Kite: What do you mean kinslayer? 9:48:52 PM | Edited 9:50:28 PM DM: Elf: Oh, she killed her brother, and a bunch of his friends. I realize she probably didn't mention this. 9:50:07 PM Kite: ((Wrong nick?)) 9:50:27 PM DM: ((YEs.)) 9:50:31 PM Daneel: She also didn’t shoot me. 9:50:41 PM Kite: ... 9:50:43 PM *** Kite eyes Dela. *** 9:50:47 PM Kite: Explain. 9:51:03 PM Daneel: ((16 insight on scarred eye elf.)) 9:51:25 PM DM: Dela: I didn't kill my brother. 9:52:39 PM Daneel: ((Is the door still there?)) 9:52:55 PM DM: ((It is.)) 9:52:58 PM Kite: And his friends? 9:53:09 PM Kite: ((10 insight, alas.)) 9:54:02 PM DM: Dela: I might have wounded a few. THey just... i'm not a thing. I don't want anyone to fight for me or over me. 9:54:43 PM Kite: ... I feel there is a context we are missing. 9:55:06 PM | Edited 9:55:25 PM Daneel: We are also missing Ander who just got eaten by a door 9:55:52 PM *** Daneel will try to open the door and grab Kite at the same time. *** 9:56:27 PM Kite: Ander does not like it when we attempt to rescue her. ... and you are correct, but I wish to know where they are bringing Dela. 9:58:37 PM | Edited 9:58:52 PM DM: Elf: We're bringing her back home. She'll probably resist, but we'll win out. You didn't know what she was, so you can step aside and help your friend and let us handle her. 9:58:59 PM Kite: I wish to speak to you about this. Will you still be on board later? 9:59:22 PM DM: Elf: Or you can stand with her against us, and I can't guarantee your safety then. 9:59:38 PM DM: Dela: Just go, I can handle them, and I don't want anyone else fighting over me. 10:00:17 PM Kite: I did not intend to fight. Will you still be on board or are you portaling elsewhere? 10:00:38 PM DM: Dela gives a grin. "Oh, I'm not going with them at all." 10:02:41 PM DM: She smiles, holding the rapier, and she vanishes! 10:02:52 PM DM: the scarred elf sighs. "I'll find her." 10:02:58 PM *** Kite looks pointedly at the guards and waits for a damn answer! *** 10:03:57 PM DM: The elf waves you off, rather dismissively. "It doesn't concern you. We'll see to it. I would just warn you to stay away from her. She's not what she appears to be." 10:04:01 PM DM: They're moving away! 10:04:20 PM Kite: ... I am not dropping the subject. 10:04:25 PM *** Kite tries to go through the door. *** 10:06:21 PM DM: No crystal tendrils this time! Just an open door that leads to a black void. 10:06:36 PM *** Kite hurries in. *** 10:06:55 PM *** Daneel follows *** 10:07:11 PM DM: perception rolls, both of you. 10:07:35 PM Kite: ((10!)) 10:07:38 PM Daneel: ((Nat 1 )) 10:09:44 PM DM: Daneel and Kite get spilled out onto the floor of the cathedral, and Eeerlig eeps and hides! 10:10:03 PM Kite: … what is going on? Where are we? 10:10:52 PM Ander: "Well, this seems to be another door to the crystal prison world and I was trying to coax this little lizard dude out before you scared him off." 10:11:06 PM Ander: "It's ok, Eeerling, they're friends. Friends." 10:11:31 PM Kite: Ah. I apologize. 10:11:38 PM *** Kite crouches to try to look smaller and less threatening. *** 10:12:03 PM Ander: "...where's Dela? I figured she'd've jumped at the chance to come through here." 10:12:14 PM Kite: She has been detained. 10:12:49 PM Daneel: Actually I think she managed to avoid detainment. 10:13:01 PM Kite: Yes. Then she escaped. 10:13:12 PM *** Daneel removes the arrow. *** 10:13:22 PM Ander: "...the fuck happened?" 10:13:25 PM Kite: They accused her of slaying her brother and his friends; she said she did not, but may have wounded said friends. She also said she did not like to be fought over. 10:13:48 PM Ander: "...ok, that is a conversation we are going to have later." 10:13:57 PM Kite: That is very much what I said. 10:14:52 PM Ander: "Eeerling. It's really ok, you can come out." 10:14:58 PM *** Ander approaches where he was. *** 10:16:46 PM *** Kite stays on one knee for now. *** 10:18:02 PM Daneel: So those metal claws just released you? 10:18:52 PM Ander: "Yeah. They just kinda dumped me here. I thought Mr. Three-Face was gonna tear me a new one." 10:19:26 PM Kite: I was fairly confident in your abilities; hence the delay. Still, I do apologize for not being faster. The guards who attempted to take Dela were... stubborn. 10:19:55 PM Ander: "S'ok. My own dumb fault for jumping in." 10:20:52 PM DM: (Sorry, someone decided to come in and start talking at me.) 10:21:35 PM Ander: ((S'ok)) 10:22:24 PM Ander: "...Eeerling? You ok?" 10:22:36 PM DM: Eerling: So many! 10:22:47 PM DM: Eeerling: Have you come to rescue Eeerling? 10:22:55 PM Ander: "...yeah, sure." 10:23:41 PM Kite: We do--often--rescue people. 10:25:41 PM Ander: "We've got a pretty good rescue to not rescue ratio." 10:26:24 PM DM: A voice calls out from behind Kite: Brilliant! 10:26:29 PM DM: Dela appears. 10:26:55 PM Daneel: How did you do that? 10:27:01 PM Kite: That was impressive. 10:27:01 PM Ander: "GAH!" 10:29:01 PM Kite: I do still hope you will explain yourself. 10:29:10 PM *** Kite waves to Eerling and tries to look harmless. *** 10:29:43 PM | Edited 10:29:53 PM Ander: "...you know what? Going for the direct approach." 10:29:53 PM *** Ander runs over and grabs Eeerling. *** 10:31:49 PM DM: Dela nods. "I wil, promise. I'm super sorry about that! Your poor shirt." She frowns at DAneel. 10:32:46 PM DM: It's not hard! Eeerlig eeps. "Sorry, sorry! Not used to callers. Hi. I'm Eeerlig. 10:33:12 PM | Edited 10:33:23 PM Ander: "This is Eeerling. We're rescuing him...how do we get out of here?" 10:34:17 PM *** Daneel looks for a door. *** 10:34:35 PM *** Kite does too. *** 10:34:50 PM *** Ander follows suit *** 10:35:28 PM Kite: ((8! Maybe I'm a little worried about Murr!)) 10:35:48 PM Daneel: ((7)) 10:36:09 PM Ander: ((Kite was still the best of us there. I got a 5)) 10:36:27 PM *** Daneel casts mending on the hole in his shirt. *** 10:37:32 PM DM: You see no doors! There were no doors the last time, either. You only got out because of divine intervention. 10:38:06 PM Kite: Eeling? Do you know how we leave? 10:38:55 PM Kite: I do still have the Sending spell. 10:39:17 PM Ander: "But who can we contact to help us here? Everyone we know from the boat is here." 10:39:18 PM | Edited 10:39:30 PM DM: Eeerlig: Oh! I should have thought of that. 10:39:28 PM Ander: "...what?" 10:43:43 PM DM: Eeerlig: I opened doors to bring help. 10:43:53 PM DM: Eeerlig: But.... 10:44:02 PM DM: Eeerlig: This is problem. 10:44:15 PM | Edited 10:44:26 PM Ander: "...you opened the...how?!?" 10:44:32 PM DM: Eeerlig: Wasn't easy! 10:44:58 PM DM: Dela is looking around at everything with wide eyes. 10:45:01 PM Kite: Perhaps you should do it again? 10:45:19 PM DM: Eeerlig: Doors only go one way... to here. 10:45:35 PM DM: Eeerlig: Here. I'll show you my house. 10:45:43 PM Daneel: Why don’t you leave through the doors? 10:46:10 PM Ander: "...so...you opened all these doors...and now we're stuck here?" 10:46:33 PM DM: Eeerlig slips from Ander's grasp and starts toddling off. "No! Well. Kind of? 10:47:27 PM Ander: "...this....I...you..." 10:48:06 PM Kite: We will find a way out. Eerlig, please show us your house first.